1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier for a bulk beverage container. More particularly, it pertains to an expandable carrier for transporting and chilling bulk beverage containers, such as wine boxes of varying size.
Boxed wine is becoming popular in many places, particularly due to its eco-friendliness, value and portability, and taste. Boxed wine, as can be appreciated, is contained within a plastic bag, ranging from three to five liters in size, which is filled with wine. The bag is placed within a cardboard box, which provides a protective shell for the bag. A plastic tap, which is formed within the bag, provides access to the wine, which is accessed through a hole in the box. As a user pours wine through the tap, the escaping wine acts as a vacuum, and draws air out and shrinks the size of the plastic bag. This process creates no headroom for air to fill the bag, which allows the wine contained therein to last for weeks.
Boxed wine has many advantages over wine that is distributed in a conventional wine bottle. Because air is prevented from entering into the bag, boxed wines last between four and six weeks, which is considerably longer than bottled wine. Most bottles, once uncorked, should be finished within one to two days. In addition, boxed wine does not have to be aged, but instead should be consumed when purchased. This prevents the need to purchase and store wine for years before it is ready for use. Another advantage of boxed wine is the durability afforded by its packaging. Because boxed wine is constructed from cardboard and plastic, it will not break if dropped like glass bottles often do. Finally, boxed wine is better for the environment. Cardboard boxes are lighter to ship than glass bottles, and contain a higher ratio of liquid to packaging, thereby creating a smaller carbon footprint.
Boxed wine also provides a convenient means of transporting wine to a variety of locations, such as parties and outdoor events. As can be appreciated, people enjoy sharing wine at outdoor locations or at a friend's house. Boxed wine, due to the volume of wine contained therein, is ideal for large gatherings. The difficulties encountered with boxed wine relate to transporting the wine and keeping it in a chilled state. Some people will place the box in a cooler full of ice. This can become problematic over time due to the ice melting, which can soak through the box and damage the cardboard. Some users place the box in a carrier that is designed for use with boxed wine. These devices, however, typically come in standard sizes and cannot adjust for boxes of varying size. This requires a user to select either three liter or five liter wine boxes, which limits the available wines that can be carried therein. The present invention overcomes the problems inherent in conventional wine box carriers with a device that can transport wine boxes of varying size. The device comprises an insulated carrier that accepts a bulk beverage container, such as a wine box. The bottom of the carrier includes an aperture for accessing the spout on the wine box. The device further includes an accordion-like front section that can expand and contract to accommodate wine boxes of varying size, and also includes a removable shoulder strap that allows the carrier to be transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to wine boxes. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to boxed wine carriers. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, Broadbent, U.S. Provisional Patent Publication No. 2010/0155437 discloses a carrier for a bulk beverage container having a spout. The device comprises a shell having walls forming a hollow interior space sized and shaped for receiving the bulk beverage container therein, an opening formed in one of the walls for passage of the spout therethrough, and a flap secured to the shell for selectively covering the opening. The flap hinges between a closed position wherein the flap covers the opening, and an open position wherein the flap does not cover the opening. The Broadbent device, while discloses a carrier that can be used for boxed wine, does not provide a means of carrying boxes of varying size. The present invention includes an accordion-like front section that can expand and contract to accommodate wine boxes of varying size. This allows a user to carry both three liter and five liter wine boxes with the same carrier.
In addition to Broadbent, Weller, U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,329 discloses a wine box cooling device for cooling and keeping cool a wine box. The wine box cooling device includes a housing that has a base portion and cover portion. The cover portion has a size adapted to cover the base portion. An ice block is positioned within the base portion and a wine box is positioned on the ice block such that a pour spout of the wine box extends over the depression. The Weller device is designed primarily for cooling a wine box with a block of ice, and is not adapted for transporting boxed wine containers of varying size. As the ice block melts, the melted water can spill as a user attempts to move the device. The present invention can transport boxed wine carriers of varying size from one location to another without the use of an ice block for cooling.
Finally, Casher, U.S. Provisional Patent Publication No. 2007/0245765 discloses a carrier that can keep three to five liter box wines of other pouched beverages cooled and readily dispensable from the bar/countertop for up to thirty days, This system serves one to three or more units of different wine or pouch containers as easy as tap beer. The refrigerated bottom plate chills the wine from the bottom up in a first embodiment, or from the bottom and side in a second embodiment. The Casher device is adapted for holding multiple boxed wine carriers, making it difficult to transport from one location to another. In addition, the device does not expand and contract to securely hold boxed wine carriers of varying size.
The devices disclosed in the prior art provide boxed wine carriers for holding and chilling boxed wines. The primary function of these devices is to surround the wine box and keep the wine contained therein chilled for consumption. These prior art devices, however, do not provide a means of expanding and contracting to fit wine boxes of varying size. The present invention discloses an accordion-like front section that can expand and contract to accommodate wine boxes of varying size with the same carrier. A user can place a wine box therein, and adjust the device as needed, which creates a secure fit. The user can then transport the carrier with the included shoulder strap, which enables the device to be quickly and easily moved from a first location to a second location.
In light of the prior art and the disclosed elements of the present invention, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art. Consequently, it is clear that the present invention is not described by the art and that a need exists for an expandable boxed wine carrier for transporting and chilling wine boxes of varying size. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.